Antithesis
by The True Grammar Nazi
Summary: Lucius has been taken out of Azkaban by an old master and a new. He comes back to a world where Death Eaters have next to no opposition, and the boy who had sent him to prison in the first place has complete power over both himself and his family.


Title: Antithesis

Rating: M, for gore and later R-rated activities

Warning: Power inequalities, Dark!Harry, Top!Harry, and Kink. Lots of kink.

Summary:Lucius has been taken out of Azkaban by an old master and a new. He comes back to a world where Death Eaters have next to no opposition, and the boy who had sent him to prison in the first place has complete power.

AN:For Oggle, because she wanted cane porn. Will probably devolve into a catalogue of nearly every type of kink you can fit into this kind of fanfic.

* * *

Lucius wasn't very sure just when Harry Potter had switched sides.

Of course, he had been in Azkaban for nearly five years and things were bound to change.

There were rumors, of course, as to why. The usual- Potter had discovered that Dumbledore had manipulated him, his friends and family had betrayed him, he had gone insane...

But really, he thought Potter had just gotten bored. There had always been a coldness in Potter, an analytical turn to the boy that had surprised him when they had first met officially. That withdrawn and calculating gleam hidden deep in his eyes had reminded him of the Dark Lord, and it set him on edge every time they got close to each other.

The coldness he'd seen earlier had intensified and hardened over the years he'd been locked away. Every inch of him had become glacial, smooth yet jagged, a constant contrast. Next to the Dark Lord, he was tall and lean and strong, much _more _than he had ever been beside Dumbledore. The two were uncannily alike in both their stance and expressions. The rumors flew in response, the people behind him murmuring softly of new lies and new rumors.

Father, brother, son, _lover_

No, none of those, certainly.

They were merely partners, side by side, two opposites of strength given a chance to coalesce and finish this war, if it could ever be called one.

Cold eyes passed over the room and then both stood up, the flutter of their black robes calling all of those present to attention.

Utter silence soon reigned.

Voldemort's high, cold voice echoed throughout the chamber and the inner circle put on their white masks in a flurry of light against dark.

The lights dimmed, the shuffling of the attendees stopped, and the massive doors behind the massive following opened, silent but for the cold rush of air that whistled through the hall. Two kicking and struggling people with hoods over their heads were dragged in magically with Bellatrix Lestrange controlling them with an unusually theatric manner. Despite the bright body language, when she passed Lucius could see the strained look in her eyes and the grim slash of her tightly shut mouth, the edges white with pressure.

Potter smiled to himself somewhat secretly and pulled on the silver mask. The cold eyes seemed to sharpen until they resembled the jagged stones prisoners in Azkaban would sometimes use to slit one another's throats.

The prisoners quieted abruptly.

"Take off the bags."

His voice had changed as well, reinforcing his theory of balance. Low and filled with a foreboding sort of warmth, so familiar and yet so strange, there seemed to be nothing left of the boy he had constantly clashed with all those years ago.

The bags were torn off with a twitch of Bellatrix's wand and there was a tumble of blond and a shock of red. Lucius frowned, because the girl lying limply on the floor was a pureblood, her dreamy eyes barely sharpened with pain and panic. The color of her hair reminded him of Draco, the son he hadn't seen since before he'd been taken from prison. He turned his eyes to the other girl and had to restrain his revulsion. It was an asian girl, her hair obviously died a horrible red color and her skin forcibly tanned until it was a dark dry brown.

Her screams were expected of course. He'd heard variations of her demands and accusations for so long that he almost expected them. He'd been initially startled when the asian girl had the audacity to start screaming Potter's full name, berating him for leaving them, betraying them, killing them. When she ran out of breath Potter turned his head towards her and Lucius caught a flash of amused eyes through the slits in the mask.

He raised his wand, the long line of his arm and the cocked angle of his wrist strangely appealing.

Lucius had rather been expecting a stupefy, something to quiet her or knock her out- at most, the relatively simple Avada Kedavra.

He had not been expecting one of the more painful curses he knew, a spell that ripped out the tongue and cauterized the wound and everything that remained in less than a second. He couldn't restrain a tremble of fear and lust when he realized that Potter had whispered the spell with barely a shift of the rest of his body. Lucius regained himself and turned his eyes back to the girl just as she spat out her own tongue.

It took her a few seconds to understand just what she had spitten out. But when she realized, a massive shudder went through her entire body and she began screaming. It was harsh and wordless and echoed around the massive chamber in an almost painful barrage of sound.

Lucius shivered. He couldn't watch her and enjoy it because the lazy, satisfied look in Potter's eyes had him twitching, an unbearable reaction under his robes that was inappropriate anywhere near a Death Eater meeting.

Potter's eyes flicked towards him and bright amusement flooded what he could see.

He wrenched his gaze away from Potter's eyes as he raised his arm again, his hand palm-down and one long finger stretched along his wand. There was a harsh slash of his wand through the air, another hiss from his lips, and the girl was writhing.

Potter's face wasn't anytwhere near satisfied now. His eyes were dark, hungry and probably as lustful as they'd ever gotten.

Potter was a sadist.

And Merlin, didn't _that _thought send a shiver down his spine.

* * *

After the meeting, Lucius was summoned into the heart of the base, behind the meeting hall and completely surrounded by the barracks kept for those wanted by the ministry. The room he was led into was large but not intimidating, draped in dark greens and deep golds. Two desks sat on opposite walls with a clutch of chairs, couches, and a coffee table between them. Potter reclined in one of the larger chairs with the Dark Lord nowhere to be found.

"Come here Lucius. Speak with me for a moment, if you will."

Lucius walked over to his newest master, the faint limp in his gait apparent against the complete silence in the room. There was a large gap between the two chairs and the coffee table, enough for him to kneel in. When Potter didn't offer him a seat, he did.

Kneeling was hard these days, with the damage to his knee. The years in Azkaban had been difficult, and even without the old injury his joints wouldn't be what they were.

But he knelt in front of Potter anyways, and Potter bent and took his cane. He was examining it with a strange detachment that he had only ever associated with the Dark Lord's casual perusal of mutilated bodies that they had brought to feed Nagini.

"I am glad to see that you survived your years in Azkaban, Lucius." Potter murmured, his deep voice languid in a way that it had not been during the meeting. "It has taken us so long to find Azkaban again, long enough that we had to find new followers. I am pleased that your sanity has remained...intact, in the internim."

Lucius could only look up through his eyelashes as Potter's long fingers caressed the silver head of the snake, sliding the Malfoy family wand just barely out of its sheathe before allowing it to sink back into its cradle.

"Now that you have returned to us after so long, I can't seem to find any particular need for you." Potter's voice had gone dangerously low, and the cane slid slowly from his hand until the tip hit the thick carpet with a soft thud.

Lucius stiffened involuntarily, in more ways than he wanted to admit.

"We have so many followers these days, and so little opposition from such a downtrodden ministry. We take back those in the Ministry's weakening clutches, and very soon we notice that they can offer us nothing- They have no political power, as you once had. Their assets have been seized by the ministry, as a majority of yours have. And they cannot even show their faces to the public...you cannot do even that, can you Lucius?"

Potter leaned forwards, using Lucius's own cane to pull his face up.

"Come now, Lucius. Any suggestions on what you could contribute to our glorious cause?"

The cold of the silver head slid along his jaw and displaced his hair, distracting him enough that a long silence stretched by as he struggled to keep control of his face.

"I have been away from the world for quite some time, Lord Potter. I am sure you could find a-" He paused as the cane ran down his neck to tap on the juncture where his shoulder met his neck, the cold of it making him clench his teeth. "-a better way to put my services to good use than I could."

"I'm sure I could, Lucius." Potter murmured, withdrawing the cane and pressing his lips against the snake's head as he thought. Potter's eyes flicked down his body and the faintest smile twitched up the corner of his mouth. "Quite sure."

Lucius could only watch as Potter's tongue flicked out and curled around one of the snake's fangs.

* * *

~TBC

(Promise this time)


End file.
